Never Say Never
by loved-less
Summary: Jasper's life comes to a halting stop and he's left all alone to deal with it. Who will be there to help him through it? JacobXJasper--AU--All Human--Yaoi--Mature


Warning: Yaoi, ManxMan, Don't like? Please don't read and hate.. Intense moments and swearing

**Never Say Never**  
**Chapter 1**

Work out your own salvation. Do not depend on others.  
~Buddha  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought my first kiss could feel like this. So soft, so warm, so… So good. The way their lips felt against mine was absolutely superb. It was heaven. The way they caressed my hair, pressed their lips against mine; it was divine, it was amazing, it was… Indescribable... Truly, no words could describe the high I was getting just from their lips. That feeling of no air, of being so high up in the clouds that you have no clue what's going on around you, that's how they made me feel. The kiss was perfect, better than I could ever hope to dream. I certainly would never have imagined my first kiss to feel like this, let alone be initiated by another man.

* * *

I never thought my whole life would come crashing down in that one moment. But it did. And damn, it hurt. The day started out normally. My alarm clock destroyed my dream as it yanked me back to the real world at 6:45 in the morning. Despairingly, I turned off the alarm and slid out from my bed. My oh-so comfortable bed. I reached up and pulled the cord from my ceiling fan, turning on the lights and thereby destroying what sleepiness I still held in my eyes.

"Jasper, honey, it's time for school" my mother's voice called out to me. I grunted in response and headed for my bathroom, fully intending to take a nice, warm shower to get ready for the day. I stood under the warm jets of water with my hands against the white-tiled wall, holding myself up as I let the water run off my head and down my back. Once I felt I was clean enough and fully awoken, I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower, grabbing a towel to quickly dry myself off. Standing in front of the mirror with my towel wrapped around my waist, I stared at my reflection. My green eyes stared back at me, almost accusing me of something. I averted my eyes and walked back to my room, heading for my closet. I opened the closet doors and looked around for a decent pair of pants. I grabbed my favorite pair of dark blue jeans and a solid red button-down shirt. Getting dressed for the day usually wasn't a big deal, but for some reason I had to fight with my clothes to get them on. Once I was finally dressed, I ran the towel through my hair and threw it onto the floor, intending to put it away after school.

"Jasper!" my mother called to me from the kitchen. "Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" My mother, ever the worrywart. I grabbed my black messenger bag, turned off the light, and left my room. My mother gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I walked out the front door and headed for my car. Sighing, I put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, feeling it rumble to life.

Soon, I found myself sitting in the car, waiting in front of my girlfriend Alice's house so we could get to school. The front door opened and Alice exited through it, skipping down to my car. She sat in the passenger's seat and closed the door before leaning over to press a chaste kiss against my cheek.

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school today, babe" she said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile softly, her peppiness rubbing off on me a little. As I drove to school, Alice filled the car with stories and pieces of gossip that she had heard. Apparently, Bella was going to try to go after Edward, yet again. As if that girl could stand a chance with the captain of the baseball team. When will she ever learn?

When I pulled into the vast parking lot in front of the school, Alice had finally ceased chattering her head off, which was obviously a ploy to keep herself busy. I turned off the car and went to open my door when I felt Alice's hand on my right arm. I placed my hand on her, turning to face her with a smile.

"Jasper…" she said softly, not even looking at me. She was looking elsewhere; my shirt maybe?

"What? What's wrong? Is there a stain on my shirt or something?" I glanced down to see my shirt completely clean.

"I can't do this anymore.." she blurted out.

"What, so your mom is going to drive you to school now?" I figured her mom wanted me to stop driving her to school in the mornings and she would take Alice.

"What? No… Well, she will.. But, I don't think you're understanding me here… Jasper, I.. I'm breaking up with you" she said, not a single tear in her eyes. "It's not working anymore… I just can't do it. I'm sorry, Jasper. You're just too blasé. I need more. I love you, jasper. Always will. But, I don't think it's the way that you need right now, and I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek and left the car.

I was speechless. Surely, she misspoke. Or my hearing was going. There was no way, simply no way imaginable that she was breaking up with me. It took some idiot trying to catch a ball running into my car, which was still parked, to jolt me out of my musings. I grabbed my stuff and headed off to my first class, not even worried about the possible dent in my car. Normally I would have been.

The bell rang just before I set foot through the door to my first period, English, and my teacher Mr. Miller marked me late. He was always a strict son of a bitch and normally I would have argued my "lateness" to the point of no return. But not today. No, today, I didn't care. Today, my life was over. I zoned out for the rest of English and ignored Mr. Miller's ramblings on how Ernest Hemingway's' A Farewell to Arms was a representation of his world and Catherine was supposed to signify his perfect woman. It was still hitting me that it was over. Alice really had broken up with me. Me and Alice, we were over… Done with… Finito…

The bell dismissing first period came sooner than expected and I sluggishly headed off. The rest of the day went the same way, following the same pattern. I went to class, sat down, and proceeded to ignore everything and everyone around me. I simply just didn't care anymore. Towards the end of the school day, I was walking to my last class when someone bumped into me. I, being the klutz that I am, fell to the ground. Luckily my books didn't scatter everywhere and stayed in my backpack.

"Oh, sorry about the, Jasper" a male voice called out to me. After he helped me up, I looked to see that it was Edward who had knocked me down.

"It's fine" I mumbled, my voice slightly coarse from lack of use all day.

"Cool. Oh, hey, your coach wanted me to tell you that your track practice is cancelled for today 'cause of the rain. It's pourin' pretty badly out there."

"Okay…" Thank god! I didn't think I could have dealt with any of my teammates after the day I had been having. Some days, being the ultimate track star is so overwhelming, and I just can't handle the pressure. Today is one of those days.

"Sure." And he walked away.

After school had ended and I walked back to my car in the pouring rain, I sat in my car. Just sat there, listening to the rain beat and pound against the roof and windows of my car. Meanwhile, as I was sitting there, soaking wet, the water started seeping into the car seat. And I could tell. So I turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life, ready for me to drive it home.

The front door opened on its own accord and my mom stood in front of it as I pulled the car into the driveway next to hers. Everyday she's been there to greet me from school and talk about what happened during the day when I got home. But, today, I wasn't in the mood. I breezed right by her and stalked up to my bedroom, where I changed into a pair of loose shorts and a crappy t-shirt I use when I work out.

"I'm going for a run." I cut off whatever she had to say, shooting out the front door. I probably should have been nicer or at least explained that I was having a bad day. It wasn't her fault. But, in reality, I just didn't care.

I started with a nice jog through the neighborhood until it wasn't enough anymore. I needed to run. I needed to feel the rain and wind breeze by me; I needed to escape, run from my problems and feel like I was flying. Checking a right, I headed for the woods. I loved the thrill of running in the woods. It awoke something primal in me. Feeling like I was chasing something or someone, or someone was chasing me, I loved it.

The trees zipped by my head as I ran, ducking under branches, jumping over fallen trees, over small streams. I was flying. Soaring high above the clouds. Nothing and no one could have reached me here. I had not a care in the world. Until it all came crashing down under my feet. Falling. I was falling, headed face first for the wet and muddy ground. My face smacked straight into the mud and I tumbled forward, stumbling towards a hill. I felt myself begin to roll down, head first, smacking into trees, small rocks, small animals, you name it, until I felt something halt my descent. After regaining my breath, I composed myself and sat on the ground, looking up to see what had stopped me. A man. A man with long black hair had stopped me and was currently hovering over me, worry etched into his features.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

A/N: I have started a new fic! This one is pretty planned out and shall be written... I will force myself to finish this! Unfortunately, I will not continue the other two stories. Sorry.. Credit to the titel goes to my friend heather who is awesome and allowed me to use it :D Please, review and tell me how it could be better. I've been out of practice and this probably has issues with it. Lemme know, okay?


End file.
